Be More Chill: Upgraded
by Awesomeness of coolness
Summary: Michael gets ignored by Jeremy so he turns evil and only the SQUIP knows about Michael's evil schemes. Can the SQUIP stop Michael in time? Soundtrack on Scratch: /projects/350827675/
1. Act 1

(Song 1)

So, Michael and Jeremy were just walking in school and then Michael asked Jeremy, "Am I your favowite person?"

And Jeremy was like, "IGNORE!"

And then Jeremy saw Christiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee.

And so he started singing about Christiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeee.

In the background, Michael was being ignored.

(Next Scene)

So, Jeremy decided that since the play got ruined last time, he would sign up for the next play. But Michael, after Jeremy left, saw the sign-up sheet as it fluttered to the ground.

Since he was being ignored by Jeremy, he thought that maybe he should go to play rehearsal so that he would be ignored no longer.

Sadly, Christine had stage fright because she was scared that the SQUIP would take over this play too. Which was too bad 'cause she loves play rehearsal BECAUSE IT'S THE BEST, BECAUSE IT IS FUN. Anyway, Jeremy went to play rehearsal and didn't care about Michael nor Christine, because they obviously didn't know that doing a play would be good.

Jeremy wished there was a new version of the SQUIP- one that wasn't evil, one that could be his new best friend. Jeremy knew that a new SQUIP would help him impress Christine even though he convinced himself that he didn't care anymore, he knew that the old SQUIP was just faulty so he could give a new one a chance.

Mr. Reyes stopped him in the hall, "Jeremy," he said dramatically, "you can't be in this play."

"Why?" said Jeremy with tears in his eyes.

"Because...you ruined the last play."

"What?! No, that wasn't me, it was...my SQUIP!"

"No way! Plot twist! I guess you can be in the play," gasped Mr. Reyes.

Jeremy started celebrating with tears of joy.

Then Mr. Reyes left the play rehearsal because he needed to collect his thoughts after that shocking plot twist.

(Song 2)

And then MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE!

So, Christine, ignoring that Michael made an entrance, started singing about how she loved play rehearsal.

And since Christine was there, Jeremy started singing, "Chriiiiiiiiiiitiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnneeeee!"

But, since that was rude, Christine was like, "Did you say something?"

But then Jeremy was just like, "Chriiiiistttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnneee" again.

So, she just continued with her song.

But then Rich came and said, "IT's FROM JAPAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Right in the middle of her song, so Christine said, "The thought of that gives me hives."

She hates Rich because he's stupid and interrupted her song. But then she started singing again, hoping no Riches or Jeremys would interrupt her song.

But THEN for some reason, Jeremy was all like, "CHRISTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEE!" Again.

Christine got so annoyed that she just left and rehearsed by herself.

(Song 3)

So, Jeremy was sad so he went to the bathroom to cry, but then Rich came to tell him about the SQUIP.

And so Jeremy was like, "Didn't you already tell me about this?"

Because Rich had started to sing the SQUIP song.

But then, in a plot twist, Rich said, "And then I got Chriiiiiiiiiiiistiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnne."

So, Jeremy was mad about that, but then Rich started singing the SQUIP song again, and Jeremy was so angry at Rich that he didn't say anything and waited for Rich to explain himself, but for some reason, after Rich sang, "Helps you act correctly..." he stopped signing.

So Jeremy was happy, but then after a long silence, Rich said,

"TEACHERS THINK YOU'RE GREAT!" and started singing again.

Once the song was ended, Jeremy asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Jeremy, there's a new SQUIP. And it's 1,000% better than the last one."

So Jeremy was happy: finally, a new SQUIP!

UNFORTUNATELY, Michael was coming over to his house, and Michael wouldn't want him to get a new SQUIP.

(Song 4)

So then they started playing their favorite game, and for some reason, they were still stuck on Level 9: The Cafetorium!

So, of course, they sang Two-Player Game, until for some reason, when they got to the "and when you leave your brother behind that's lame" part, a mysterious voice said, "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

Jeremy thought this was weird, but Michael just kept singing. So Jeremy tried to get his attention.

"MICHAEL!" he shouted.

But Michael ignored him, and said, "But it's no big because you and I are fake pee..."

Jeremy was offended. But Michael continued to sing.

"Then stand awkwardly or pretend to check a text on my phone..."

Then Jeremy thought,_ Isn't that from another song?_

Then they just started singing again, because Jeremy was just 'well, it's just Michael being Michael.'

And then suddenly, once they were singing about being Cool in college, the mysterious voice shouted, "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

Jeremy was confused but continued to sing his verse anyway.

Then Jeremy was singing normally, "Both Nintendo zombies and our pop-"

"-And then I was like, this is way too good for a school play!" Michael interrupted, then started singing.

Then Jeremy, being annoyed by Michael's interruptions, was like, "Dude, go buy a new shirt!"

And then Michael, for some reason, started making fun of Jeremy, and said, "It's you and me, Chriiiiiiiiiiistiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnneeeee!" In a mocking tone.

Jeremy didn't understand, so the song continued like normal until Rich randomly came and interrupted Jeremy!

Because Jeremy was like, "High school is-"

And then Rich screamed, "IT'S FROM JAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Ignoring this, Jeremy and Michael continued their song.

And near the end, the mysterious voice came back and said, "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

And then said it again at the end of the song.

(Next Scene)

Jeremy needed to go to the mall to clear his mind from those interruptions and also, get the new SQUIP. He didn't tell Michael about the new SQUIP, he just had him drive to the mall since Jeremy cannot drive. So, Michael ran to the music store, so Jeremy just left him and went to Payless Shoes to go get the new SQUIP.

Upon arriving at Payless Shoes, he knew just where to go.

The guy at Payless recognized him and said, "So, you're here for the new SQUIP."

And Jeremy nodded, "Yeah."

So, Rack (the guy at Payless) went to the back and got the new SQUIP and some Mountain Dew, "Okay, dude, that's free! Because you're my favorite customer."

"I know, right? I'm the best!" said Jeremy, taking the new SQUIP.

So, he took the pill with the Mountain Dew and hoped this SQUIP would be better than the last one.

(Song 5)

Then the SQUIP entered, and it was about to be the same, until the SQUIP started saying, "MICHAEL IS THE LINK! MICHAEL IS THE LINK! MICHAEL IS THE LINK! MICHAEL IS THE LINK! MICHAEL IS THE LINK! INITIATED!"

"Wait, wait, wait-" Jeremy started.

But then Michael came with his CDs from the music store and said, "Awesome party!"

"DISCOMFORT LEVEL MAY INCREASE-" the SQUIP said while activating.

Then Jeremy, to take away from the discomfort, started singing, "Christiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeee!"

Then Christine, who was walking by, gave him a weird look and said, "Did you say something?"

Jeremy ignored Christine.

Then the SQUIP said, "WELCOME TO YOUR SUPER QUANTUM UNIT INTEL PROCESSOR- YOUR SQUIP."

And Rich, using his SQUIP sense, dashed to the mall as fast as he could and yelled, "IT'S FROM JAPAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

And Jeremy got mad at Rich because he already knew the SQUIP was from Japan.

Anyway, since Michael and Rich and Christine all left to get frozen yogurt, Jeremy decided to test out his new SQUIP.

(Song 6)

So, the SQUIP said, "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!" And tried to sing Be More Chill Pt.1 but kept saying "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

Jeremy was UPSET because the stupid SQUIP wasn't singing it right, so Jeremy had no choice but to sing his lines on his own.

The SQUIP kept ending most of its sentences with "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

And Jeremy was getting so annoyed, so he went up to Brooke and said, "Looking pretty sexy, Brooke." Because that's what the old SQUIP would want him to do. So he started singing and ignoring the SQUIP's protests, and just took his old SQUIP's advice.

Then Brooke was about to offer Jeremy a ride, but then MICHAEL had to remind Jeremy that guys like them were Cool in college!

(Song 7)

Then Brooke started singing Do You Wanna Ride but since the SQUIP said: "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!" Jeremy didn't know what to say, so Brooke just started MESSING UP the song because JEREMY wasn't doing anything.

And, of course, when the song was going pretty good, Rich HAD to come and interrupt by saying, "IT'S FROM JAPAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Brooke ignored this, but then decided she didn't like Jeremy and instead started talking about JAKE!

She asked Jeremy for frozen yogurt, but Jeremy didn't want to because he knew Michael, Rich, and Christine were there.

So, Brooke said, "Jeremy at a party." to get his attention.

She kept saying, "Jeremy" but then changed tactics and shouted "MICHAEL!"

Poor Jeremy, Brooke just kept singing. And the SQUIP had no helpful advice.

Unfortunately for Jeremy, the SQUIP, even without good advice, kept talking.

(Song 8)

"NOW REPEAT AFTER ME: AT A PARTY," the SQUIP said.

"No way am I going to do that," said Jeremy angrily.

"EVERYTHING ABOUT CHRIIIIIIISTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEE," the SQUIP told Jeremy next, "MAKES ME WANNA DIE."

_Now that I can repeat,_ thought Jeremy.

"Everything about Christiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeeeee makes me wanna die," repeated Jeremy.

"NOW YOU GOT IT," said the SQUIP, "BUT JEREMY SOON YOU'LL SEE THAT MICHAEL IS THE LINK LISTEN TO ME MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

Jeremy didn't understand.

"MICHAEL IS THE LINK!" said the SQUIP and started singing Be More Chill Pt.2.

"Wasn't that what we were trying to sing?" asked Jeremy.

"MICHAEL IS THE LINK!" said the SQUIP.

"YOU WON'T BE UGLY ANYMORE BECAUSE MICHAEL IS THE LINK!" sang the SQUIP.

Jeremy got mad, "You don't make sense, STUPID SQUIP!"

But of course, the SQUIP didn't care and just kept singing.

Luckily, the SQUIP said something right, "YOU WILL-ILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-IL-lILL BE MORE CHILL!"

"BE MORE CHILL!" said Jeremy, relieved that the SQUIP finally knew the lyrics.

And then, at the end of the song, the SQUIP shouted, "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

(Song 9)

And so Jeremy yelled, "CHILL!"

And so the SQUIP would get the message, he yelled again, "CHILL!"

"CHILL WITH THE 'MICHAEL IS THE LINKS!'"

"I TALLY EVERY TIME MICHAEL IS THE LINK!" explained the SQUIP.

"CHILL!" shouted Jeremy.

So, Jeremy, to calm his anger, decided to sing More Than Survive Reprise.

But when he got to, "who the story's about-"

The SQUIP interrupted with, "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

Jeremy hated the SQUIP now but just kept singing anyway.

The SQUIP wanted to join the singing, but then Rich interrupted him and said, "IT'S FROM JAPAAAAAAAN!"

The SQUIP and Jeremy ignored Rich and continued their song, until...

"More than surviiiii-"

"MICHAEL IS THE LINK!" The SQUIP interrupted Jeremy.

Jeremy tried to continue the song anyway, but then the SQUIP said: "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

AGAIN, so Jeremy head to play rehearsal with Chriiiiiiiiiiistiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. But the SQUIP, of course, said, "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

This SQUIP was starting to get annoying, at least the evil SQUIP wasn't annoying.

(Song 10)

For some weird reason, Christine didn't start at the beginning of A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into, and that annoyed Jeremy.

She sang, "A guy that you'd never be into ON WEED!"

"?" said Jeremy.

Christine shoved Jeremy out of the way and continued singing.

"Is he worth it, JeremyyyyyyyyyyyyYY?" asked Christine.

"Absolutely, we could never live without SQUIPS!" replied Jeremy.

Christine ignored this weird answer and kept singing her song.

"Why am I telling this to you, you needy, pathetic, self-centered students?!" Christine yelled to everyone at play rehearsal.

Then she started singing really fast to get the song over with.

Once she returned to normal, she sang sadly, "I guess a part of me like Christiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeee."

Jeremy was really annoyed with how she kept messing up the lyrics, but he doesn't understand that sometimes people's feelings change.

"YEAH, _SHE'S_ THE ONE MESSING UP THE LYRICS," commented the SQUIP, remembering Jeremy messing up the lines earlier.

_Shut up, SQUIP,_ Jeremy told the SQUIP.

"Back to play rehearsal..." Christine sang, and Jeremy joined in on the song.

"The guy that I'd kinda be into is..." Christine sang. Jeremy was happy because it seemed like the song would continue like normal.

But then, the SQUIP shouted, "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

Oh, how Jeremy wished Mountain Dew Red wasn't discontinued in the '90s.

(Next Scene)

Anyway, Jeremy decided that after a long day of play rehearsal, that he would go home, but on his way back, the SQUIP shouted again, "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

Jeremy was so mad, he tried to shut off the SQUIP, but before he could, the SQUIP shouted, "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

"I don't care about stupid Michael!" yelled Jeremy, "Just stop with the Michael is the link!"

Then the SQUIP said sadly to Jeremy, "FINE BUT MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

Unbeknownst to them, Michael was watching this conversation.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Act 2

It was Halloween time and Jake was throwing another Halloween party! (At his new house.)

Jeremy was excited, he was hoping that everyone would remember their lines this time and he couldn't wait to call Michael a loser again! He hadn't had that much fun since last time!

"WHAT THE HAY?" said the SQUIP. "YOU GOTTA MOVE ON FROM THE PAST."

"Well, you gotta stop saying Michael is the link!" Jeremy snapped back.

So, the SQUIP shut up for a few seconds as Jeremy walked up to the Halloween party.

(Song 11)

Then Jeremy saw Christine, so he started singing, "Christiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinneeeeeeeeee!"

'NOW WHO'S NOT FOLLOWING THEIR LINES?' the SQUIP asked as everyone else was singing Halloween.

"ANYWAY, MICHAEL IS THE LINK!" the SQUIP added.

Jeremy just ignored that the SQUIP said that. And partied with the others, but then he saw BROOKE who was wearing the same costume as last year- that made Jeremy happy.

The SQUIP and let Jeremy have this.

"Jeremy! I was afraid you weren't coming. Did you get my messages?"

'PLAY IT OFF.'

"Am I late? I didn't even realize." Jeremy was so happy that the SQUIP didn't say MICHAEL IS THE LINK, but of course, he had to play it off.

"What do you think of my costume?" Brooke said, wearing the same exact costume as last year, "I figure you always see sexy cats, but no one ever goes as a sexy dog."

"Oh, it's-"

'FAKE COMPLIMENT.'

"RICH SET A FIRE!" Jeremy fake-complimented, "Oh, I mean, IT'S FROM JAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Brooke looked at him, confused.

"You need a drink," she said, looking at him weirdly.

'YEAH, WHAT THE HAY?' said the SQUIP, 'I THOUGHT WE WERE SAYING THE SAME LINES AS LAST TIME?'

"But...that is what I said last time," Jeremy replied, not remembering the exact conversation.

Then they kept singing about how it was Halloween. Suddenly, Michael's voice came from the bathroom, "MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM BY HIMSELF!"

"He's not supposed to be in there this early!" Jeremy shouted in anger.

"YOU NEED A TIME MACHINE TO THE 1990'S!" the SQUIP gave Jeremy advice.

_But..that was only last year, not the 1990's..._ Jeremy thought to the SQUIP.

The song continued, but then everyone sang, "Everybody's Christiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeee."

That made Jeremy really mad, mad enough to ignore the SQUIP'S weird comment. Everybody wasn't Christine: why would they change the lyrics to their Halloween song?

Then after the song, the SQUIP made Jeremy even angrier by saying..."MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

Jeremy was mad, but he had to continue reliving the past, so he went upstairs with Chloe.

At first, Chloe was like "WHAT?!"

And then, Jeremy with tears in his eyes, was like, "Please just do it like last year. Please."

"Um, fine?" said Chloe, confused.

(Song 12)

So she started singing Do You Wanna Hang? until she got to "I dated..."

Then the SQUIP, yet again, shouted, "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

_Stupid SQUIP, he never said Michael is the link last year..._ thought Jeremy.

"THAT'S BECAUSE LAST YEAR MICHAEL WASN'T THE LINK!"

But then Chloe started singing the song again because apparently Jeremy wants everything to be like last year.

"MICHAEL IS THE LINK!" The SQUIP interrupted again.

But Chloe wanted to mix it up a little, so she started singing in reverse. And that made Jeremy mad, but what made Jeremy even madder was the SQUIP saying 'MICHAEL IS THE LINK!' after that.

Chloe noticed Jeremy's anger, so she sang like normal for a little bit until she said "get really deep" and her voice got really deep.

But then RICH interrupted AGAIN with an "IT'S FROM JAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Do you wanna stop-"

Then Brooke started screaming, "IGNORE! IGNORE! IGNORE!"

Jeremy had thought Brooke was okay, but now she RUINED EVERYTHING with not following the lyrics.

(Next Scene)

_I hate Brooke sometimes..._ thought Jeremy.

_WHY?_ asked the SQUIP.

_'Cause she ruined everything._

And then the SQUIP had to say 'MICHAEL IS THE LINK!'

Jeremy decided to ignore the SQUIP and go to the bathroom, where he knew that MICHAEL WOULD BE, otherwise, MICHAEL WOULD BE RUINING IT and therefore, would be STUPID AND STUPID AND STUPID AND STUPID!

DUDE, YOU HAVE ANGER ISSUES, said the SQUIP.

"NO I DON'T!" shouted Jeremy.

Everybody looked at Jeremy. Why was he shouting for no reason?

"No I don't what?" asked Jake.

Jeremy didn't answer because Jake hadn't said that last time. So he goes to the bathroom, hoping that MICHAEL would say what he was supposed to say.

But, as soon as he went into the bathroom, Michael said,

"Am I your favowite person?"

Jeremy gets really mad, he shakes his head in disgust, "I thought I could trust you, LOSER!"

"What?" said Michael.

"It's a one-player game now, Michael," Jeremy said in disgust as he left the bathroom.

"But you didn't answer the question," Michael said.

(Song 13)

Then Michael was in the bathroom by himself, and he goes out to make an entrance,

"MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he shouted as he entered the bathroom.

"Your favowite person," he added so everyone would know that he was their favorite person.

"I already tried to help him, but he called me a loser," he ranted to himself.

"I'm hanging since I'm listening to Marley and the groove is sounding gnarly and we're almost at the end of this song!" Michael lied because he wasn't almost at the end of this song.

"It worked, didn't it?" Michael questioned himself.

"Huh, JEREMY hanging in IT'S FROM JAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Michael continued to sing his beautiful song.

"Awesome party at the biggest party!"

Michael makes 'cheep cheep cheep' noises to add to his song.

"Fall...I could stay right here OWN IT! Why try to be Cool when-"

Somehow, the SQUIP interrupted by saying 'MICHAEL IS THE LINK!'

Michael didn't care about the SQUIP, only about how Jeremy never answered his question, only how he didn't know if he was anyone's favorite person. Michael angrily sang, "I offed myself instead! Wish I was never born!"

"Everybody was screaming Michael who's Cool in college!" Michael imagined everyone saying how cool he was gonna be in college. "'He must be PROGRESS!'"

Michael progressed to the next lines of his song, "Owner IN MY BASEMENT! PT Cruiser! HUmanity has stopped evolving!"

"I'm your favowite person!" Michael described himself, "Such a loser too good for a school play!"

Michael decided he was too good to go to play rehearsal anymore, instead, he was, "Michael Flyin'!"

"Who you think that you know! Michael, be a loser!" Michael sang this good advice to himself.

"Bathroom by himself!"

Outside of the bathroom, Rich screamed, "I NEED MOUNTAIN DEW RED!"

"STOPPED E! ALL BY CHRISTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEE!" Michael ignored Rich and continued his song.

Michael thought about how unfair it all was: why shouldn't he be everyone's favorite person? Why must he always be ignored?

_**"I'M YOUR FAVOWITE PERSON!"** _Michael declared violently.

"Progress!" he said. No one would dare stand in his way again! "Christiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnneeeeeeee, I'm your favowite person!"

Because even Christine needed to know that.

"Canigula Christine, I'M YOUR FAVOWITE PERSON!" he said a bit louder.

"SELFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Say you appreciate that she's smart!" he gave himself more advice.

Then he started cheeping again.

"And all you know about me is JEREMY, ARE YOU COMING?!"

He was tired of living in Jeremy's shadow. It was Michael's time to shine.

"Awesome party, I'm so glad I came!" he said, because of his newly made plan.

"AND THAT WAS THE END!" Michael announced to end his song.

(Next Scene)

Jeremy went home, he didn't care about Michael or his CLEARLY RUINED version of Michael in the Bathroom. So Jeremy could only hope that Rich set a fire. Why couldn't Michael be a loser like he was supposed to?

Then the SQUIP said, "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

"SQUIP IF YOU SAY MICHAEL IS THE LINK ONE MORE TIME YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"DO YOU HAVE MOUNTAIN DEW RED?" asked the SQUIP.

"No," Jeremy said very sadly, but he still had hope that during the play, Michael would bring him Mountain Dew Red.

"MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

Meanwhile, Rich was at the party, and he was saying 'IT'S FROM JAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!' and while he was sliding on the ground, he knocked over one of the Jack- 'o -Lanterns, and it landed on a giant pile of paper covered in gasoline, which was a little weird, but it set a fire to Jake's new house.

(Song 14)

Jenna was so excited that stupid Rich had set another fire; she couldn't believe what gossip this would cause, so she had to sing it super fast. She called Chloe...and as soon as she said, "wait until I tell you what I heard-"

Suddenly MICHAEL showed up at Jenna's house and interrupted and said, "I'm your favowite person!"

Jenna was, "Ew, I don't like Michael!"

And then Michael yelled at her,** "I'M YOUR FAVOWITE PERSON!"**

And then Jenna was like, "Wow, maybe he really is my favorite person!" she said, totally not afraid at all.

Michael smiled evilly. Jenna just continued, because even though she was fearing for her life, she had to get the story to Chloe.

So, she told Chloe about Rich, until Michael went to Chloe's house and yelled at Chloe, _**"I'M YOUR FAVOWITE PERSON!"**_

Chloe just started to sing the song faster, because she was scared. Jenna had heard Michael through the phone, so she understood. They were both singing extremely fast now, so they could get it over with and not look at Michael, who was evilly smiling right now. But since they were ignoring Michael, Michael YELLED at them again, 'cause they didn't understand, **_"I'M YOUR FAVOWITE PERSON!"_**

And then Michael grabs Chloe's phone and throws it on the ground, _**"I'M YOUR FAVOWITE PERSON!"**_

Chloe, being very terrified, just agreed, "Yeah, Michael, you're my favorite person. Now please get out of my house."

Since Michael got what he wanted he just shrugged and skipped away happily.

Now since Chloe was traumatized for life, she decided to go to bed. And hopefully not have nightmares about Michael.

_**"I ' !"**_ he yelled in the streets. People just stared at him, and he smiled back and waved.

Clearly, he was their favorite person, or else why would they stare?

Then the song was over, and everyone knew about Rich setting a fire again, but the real important new was that Michael is **_YOUR FAVOWITE PERSON!_**

(Next Scene)

Now, Jeremy, being a Jeremy, had only heard that the Smartphone Hour had gone on last night, so he was happy and decided to visit Rich at the hospital.

"Rich, great job on setting the fire!" Jeremy congratulated Rich.

Rich just stared at him, "What?"

"You know, the fire you set, just like last year! Yay!"

"WHAT?" Rich said now being super confused.

But the SQUIP had to ruin it by saying, "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Jeremy yelled out loud.

"I just said 'what' two times!" Rich cried out in confusion.

"I'm NOT talking to you!" Jeremy yelled.

"What? There's no one else in the room!"

"Well, RICH, maybe you're stupid!"

"Wait, what?"

"Whatever, Rich, Goodbye now!"

Once Jeremy was out of the hospital, he complained to himself.

"Wow, Rich is SUCH a JERK now," Jeremy complained.

'ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE NOT THE JERK?' asked the SQUIP.

"No, STUPID! Rich asking 'what' when I was CLEARLY trying to congratulate him! So RUDE!"

"MICHAEL IS THE LINK!" the SQUIP replied.

And then Jeremy went home.

(Next Scene)

Now, Rich was sitting in the hospital, being confused about Jeremy's odd behavior when suddenly Michael came.

"Michael makes an entrance!" he sang as he entered the hospital.

"Hi, Michael," Rich greeted.

"I'm your favowite person," Michael smiled sweetly.

"What?" said Rich in confusion. He never took Michael for this type of person.

Michael stood there, his eye twitching.

"Are you okay?" asked Rich.

Michael walked up to the hospital bed and yelled,**_ "I'M YOUR FAVORITE PERSON!"_**

Rich didn't know that anyone's voice could go like that, he especially didn't know why Michael was being so scary.

Michael gave Rich an evil smile, "**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMM YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR FAVVVVVVVVVOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWITEEEEEEE PERSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!"_** he yelled so that Rich would get the message.

Rich started crying, "I don't know what you want, Michael!"

Michael pulls something out of his backpack. Rich stares in horror as he realizes that it's a knife!

**_"I ' !"_** shouted Michael, holding the knife in his hand.

"I don't understand!" Rich cried.

"I'll give you one more chance, Rich!" Michael said, sharpening the knife.

"**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMM YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR FAVVVVVVVVVOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWITEEEEEEE PERSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!" _**Michael said again, giving Rich one more chance.

"Um...yeah?" Rich answered in fear, hoping that was what Michael wanted.

Then Michael skips away in happiness...and Rich was scarred for life.

(Next Scene)

Anyway, Michael knew that it wasn't enough to be just Rich, Jenna, and Chloe's favorite person. He looked at the High School evilly, soon he would be **_EVERYBODY'S FAVOWITE PERSON!_**

So Michael went to find Jake. He found Jake at a park. Jake was there to clear his mind, but then MICHAEL MADE AN ENTRANCE!

"Why are you at the park?" Jake asked in confusion because only people without houses go to parks, that's what parks are for!

"Did you lose your house too, Michael?" asked Jake.

"I'M YOUR FAVORITE PERSON!"

"No," Jake answered.

**_"I'M YOUR FAVORITE PERSON!"_**

"I already said no, now get out of the park. I know you have a house, Michael!"

Michael didn't like Jake's answer, so Michael decided to get the knife!

"Why do you have a knife?"

**_"Iii'Mmm YOuuuuuuuUrrrrR FAVOrrrrrrrRiiiiiiiiiITE PeeeeeeErrRsssSON!"_** Michael yelled at Jake.

"Are those even words?" Jake laughed.

Michael was really mad now, so he moved closer and put the knife to Jake's face.

**_"IiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIII'mmmmmmmmmmM YyyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYOooooooooooUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUURrrrrrrrrrRRR FfffffffffffFAaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaVvvvvvOooooooooRrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIITtttTTTTTEeeeeeeeeeeeee PppppppppEEEeeeeeRrrrrrrrrrrrSSSSSSsssooooooooooONnnnnnnn!"_**

Michael screamed at Jake.

"Okay." Jake shrugged.

Michael just skipped away happily.

"Wow, losers these days," said Jake.

(Next Scene)

Jeremy was reading the script from last year, and he's like, "Hmmm, the next song is the Pitiful Children."

He mentally stared at the SQUIP.

"I WONDER who could SING that," Jeremy screamed out loud.

"Who could sing what?!" asked Jeremy's Dad.

"Shut up, Dad! I'm trying to have an important conversation!"

"Okay then..." Jeremy's Dad left.

"MICHAEL IS THE LINK!" the SQUIP shouted.

Jeremy wishes he could kill the SQUIP right now, but that wouldn't be like last year.

"NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE LIKE LAST YEAR, JEREMY," said the SQUIP.

Jeremy angry. "YOU WERE EVIL LAST YEAR! WHY CAN'T YOU BE EVIL AGAIN?!"

"MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

"NO!" Jeremy yelled at the SQUIP.

"'MICHAEL IS THE LINK' DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?!"

(Song 15)

The SQUIP paused dramatically, "BECAUSE...MICHAEL BAD GUY!"

Suddenly Jeremy had a realization...MICHAEL BAD GUY!

So then they started singing about how they would save the pitiful children from MICHAEL!

_Of course, Michael's the bad guy...he keeps ruining the songs!_ thought Jeremy.

The SQUIP somehow mentally facepalmed.

"...LET'S SAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THE PITIFUL CHILDREN WHO HAVEN'T A CLUE THAT MICHAEL IS THE LINK!" sang the SQUIP.

So, Jeremy left to go to the High School and save the pitiful C from MICHAEL!

They continue to sing the song in the high school to rally against Michael!

"Michael makes me wanna die!" Jeremy declared.

"NOW YOU GOT IT," said the SQUIP, happy that Jeremy finally realized that MICHAEL IS THE LINK!

So, Jeremy explained to the students that Michael was the bad guy and the SQUIP had been trying to tell him the whole time. The students all nodded as they remembered Michael's recent (and terrifying) behavior.

"WE LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT SQUIPS!" they shouted.

"What about me?" said Jeremy.

"But, Jeremy, you're a loser!" said Jake.

Then they all started cheering for the SQUIP instead of Jeremy, and Jeremy got jelly.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER AS LONG AS WE DEFEAT MICHAEL!" said the SQUIP.

"UGh, fine..." said Jeremy in disgust.

Then they just continued singing, and it was basically the same song (except for "when Michael die" instead of "when we rule") so Jeremy didn't care as much.

(Next Scene)

Back at Jeremy's house, Jeremy's Dad went to check on Jeremy because he was worried after Jeremy's sudden outburst about who could sing and why Jeremy had been so mad at him.

He saw the script of last year, and was like, "Why would Jeremy have a script of last year?"

He looked at the script and flipped to the page with the Pants Song, and gasped, "I need to sing the Pants Song! That's what he was talking about!"

He needed to get Michael so they could sing!

Meanwhile, Michael was thinking about how he could make sure that he was everyone's favorite, so he made a potion that would make everyone know that he was **_THEIR FAVOWITE PERSON! _**He would set it up at the play. Yay Michael!

Michael packed up the potion and went on his way to school. For some reason, Jeremy's Dad was also on the way there. Michael realized that this was a perfect opportunity.

(Song 16)

**_"I'M YOUR FAVOWITE PERSON!"_** Michael reminded Jeremy's Dad.

And then, FOR SOME REASON, Jeremy's Dad started singing the Pants Song. So MICHAEL had to remind him AGAIN.

**_"I'M YOUR FAVOWITE PERSON!"_**

But Jeremy's Dad just kept singing.

"**_I'M YOUR FAVOWITE PERSON!"_** Michael said again.

"It's a classic study..." sang Jeremy's Dad.

**_"I'M YOUR FAVOWITE PERSON!"_**

**_"I'M YOUR FAVOWITE PERSON!"_**

And Jeremy's Dad still didn't get the message. So MICHAEL had to bring out the knife, and say,

**_"IiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIII'mmmmmmmmmmM YyyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYOooooooooooUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUURrrrrrrrrrRRR FfffffffffffFAaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaVvvvvvOooooooooRrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIITtttTTTTTEeeeeeeeeeeeee PppppppppEEEeeeeeRrrrrrrrrrrrSSSSSSsssooooooooooONnnnnnnn!"_**

Jeremy's Dad looked at Michael with fear. Michael sharpened the knife.

"Now, are you going to stop singing? Or do we have to do this the hard way?" Michael said, pointing at the knife.

Jeremy's Dad nodded in fear and stopped singing.

"Okay," Michael nodded, "but just in case..."

**_"Iii'Mmm YOuuuuuuuUrrrrR FAVOrrrrrrrRiiiiiiiiiITE PeeeeeeErrRsssSON!"_**

Then Rich showed up for no reason and yelled, "I NEED MOUNTAIN DEW REEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

(Next Scene)

And Jeremy sees this, so the SQUIP said, "MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

And finally, Jeremy understood.

"JEREMY, MICHAEL PUT **'MICHAEL IS YOUR FAWORITE PERSON'** POTION IN THE BEAKERS FOR THE PLAY! YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM!" the SQUIP explained.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, lol, just like last year."

The SQUIP just gave up on Jeremy, "YES, JUST LIKE LAST YEAR!"

"I was the hero! Yay Jeremy! Just like last year!"

The play was about to begin. Before everyone got on set, Michael filled the beakers with his new **'MICHAEL IS YOUR FAWORITE PERSON'** potion. Michael laughed evilly and sits in the audience, just waiting for everyone.

(Song 17)

"MICHAEL BAD GUY!" said the SQUIP once everyone was on set.

Jeremy knew that this would be the final showdown.

"Places for scene two! People-"

"MICHAEL IS THE LINK!"

"-remember: Once Puck gives you the pansy serum, you have to really sell that you're transforming into a zombie. Excellent work, Ms. Valentine," said Mr. Reyes.

"Excellent- Mr. Reyes! Don't let anyone drink from that beaker!" Jeremy shouted.

"Don't be silly, Michael is my favowite person!" Mr. Reyes said, drinking from the beaker.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Michael yelled from the audience.

"LEFT RIGHT A!" the SQUIP yelled for no reason.

"I have to get out there!" Jeremy said, knowing his lines

"I can't let you do that, Jeremy," warned Mr. Reyes.

"Mr. Reyes?"

"You needy, pathetic, self-centered students! Michael can go all the way to Broadway! I just have to keep you from ruining Michael's big night!"

"I'll fight Michael!" shouted Jeremy.

"FOREVER?" asked the SQUIP hopefully.

"You're a computer, there has to be a way to Michael die!"

"TO GET RID OF MICHAEL JUST KICK MICHAEL!" advised the SQUIP.

"Friend," Jeremy said, deciding to make amends with the SQUIP.

Unfortunately, the SQUIP didn't have time to react, because...MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE!

And then Michael ran on stage and evilly laughed, and said, **_"IiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIII'mmmmmmmmmmM YyyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYOooooooooooUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUURrrrrrrrrrRRR FfffffffffffFAaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaVvvvvvOooooooooRrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIITtttTTTTTEeeeeeeeeeeeee PppppppppEEEeeeeeRrrrrrrrrrrrSSSSSSsssooooooooooONnnnnnnn!"_**

With a crazed gleam in his eyes.

"Never!" said Jeremy.

Then everybody screamed. The potion was wearing off because of Jeremy's rejection of **MICHAEL IS YOUR FAVOWITE PERSON** potion.

"JEREMY! NOW YOU GOT IT!" cheered the SQUIP.

This reminded Jeremy that he should say, "Michael! Wanna die?"

Michael hung his head sadly, "I'm your favowite person... :'("

Jeremy knew that the only way to stop Michael was through friendship.

"You know that you are my favorite person," Jeremy said, partly out of fear.

So, Michael smiled and stopped being evil :)

Another play was ruined, but at least Jeremy got to save the day again!

So, all that was left was to sing Voices in My Head!

"LEt's sing Voices in My Head!" Jeremy suggested.

(Song 18)

Then they did but for some reason, Jeremy's Dad wanted to mix it up and sing the beginning backward.

After that, everyone sang it normally, but then Michael cuts off Rich because he's Rich.

"MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE!" he said, pushing Rich out of the way.

They all decided that Jeremy's Dad had a great idea of mixing it up, so when they got to "how it's gonna go" the **GO** was super loud, slow, and robotic!

Jeremy hated this but decided to play around until they got to "normal kind!" so it could go back to normal. Jeremy was proud of his smartness.

The song continued as normal until Rich interrupted with, "It's FROM JAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Jeremy was annoyed, but then he saw Christine.

So, of course, he started singing, "CHRISTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEE!"

Then the song continued normally. But Jeremy knew that Christine had to talk to him.

Christine knew that Jeremy would want her to say the same thing as last year.

"I still remember how it felt..." said Christine. "It's embarrassing to find out, deep down I just want things to be easy."

"Yeah... but who wants things to be hard? ...

Look, Michael almost destroyed the school... maybe all of human civilization...

I know that the last thing Michael deserves is another shot, but, um-" said Jeremy, realizing that he wasn't the one who almost destroyed the school.

"Just say what's on your mind, Jeremy," Christine was a little confused that Jeremy wasn't following last year's lines, even when they didn't make sense.

The only thing Jeremy could think of was Rich interrupting the song.

"IT'S FROM JAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" shouted Jeremy 'cause that was on his mind.

"I didn't mean literally," Christine said angrily.

But Christine continued the song normally until Rich interrupted with another "IT'S FROM JAPAAAAN!"

Christine got really annoyed because everyone kept interrupting, so she sang, "Me and the voices-"

**"THE LOUDEST ONE IS MINE!"** Jeremy shouted LOUDLY.

Then they started singing in reverse and MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE!

But they continued singing reserve anyway because they ignore Michael.

Then they all just went crazy at the end of the song.

**AND THAT WAS THE END!**


End file.
